


our adorable Jun

by JessicaIcePrincess



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, jun's protection squad, seungcheol - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess
Summary: In which the members think that Jun is so adorable and they need to protect him at any cost.





	our adorable Jun

**JunHoon: Plain rice**

 

“Do you mind if I give my rice to Seokmin? He looks still hungry though.”

One simple sentence from Jun is enough for Jihoon to confirm that Jun is so pure and innocent. It’s like an unspoken rule for Jun to give his portion of rice to Jihoon since he dislikes eating the plain rice. At first Jihoon taught that Jun’s a weirdo since nobody likes to waste the food like that but he understood well on Jun’s _“The rice is so plain, so it’s tasteless. It felt weird on my tastebuds.”_ after knowing that the poor boy once vomited all his meal because he felt bad for wasting his food when he first came to Korea.

_“You may choose not to eat your rice if you don’t want to. Nobody is forcing you to finish your meal.”_

_“But it’s such a waste to leave it like this?”_

_“Junnie-ah, was it worth for you to eat the rice while knowing that you’ll probably vomiting all of them once you’ve full? Just give it to me if you don’t want to.”_

_“H-how? Ehhh? I didn’t mean to-”_

_“Gimme that your rice and no more talks.”_

Since then, it almost becomes a routine for Jun to offer his plain rice to Jihoon, making everyone at first questioning about his choice yet a one simple glare from Jihoon makes everyone shuts up about their curiosity.

“No one is stopping you from doing anything, Junnie-ah. Just give your rice to anyone. I don’t mind.”

“Really, Jihoon? I promise you, next time I’ll buy you an extra pack of jelly just for you for an exchange for not giving you my rice this time. Thank you for understanding me!!”

“Told you before, the rice is not only for me.”

“Love ya, Jihoon. You’re the best.”

“Whatever.” Jihoon couldn’t help but smile with the warm reply from Jun.

_Love you too._

* * *

 

 

**JunHan: The shades**

 

“Jeonghan hyung, oh, you look so cool and handsome with your shades! Kyaaahh, so cool.”

“What? Don’t you know that the secret of being handsome is just by wearing the shades?”

“Really? Oh.”

“Wanna try? I have an extra pair of shades if you want to.”

“Guysssss! Quick! The van is waiting. We’re getting late.” Shouted Seungcheol from the back.

With Jun being clueless and unsure to decide if he should wear the shades, Jeonghan does not wait his time and immediately put the shades on Jun. The clueless boy however startled and starting to feel weird because he’s wearing the shades inside the building, not at the outside.

“Ah ah. Don’t ever try to remove that Junnie. Come on, don’t you wanna look _good and handsome_ like hyung?” For some reason, Jeonghan couldn’t help but emphasize those words to tease Jun.

“Er, but I feel weird though? I mean, usually when it’s hot it’s understood that we wear this for our eyes protection but now where are going to airport and there’s no sun inside the airport, right?”

“Hush. Fashion, dude. Fashion.”

“It’s quite dark! I can’t walk properly if I’m wearing this. I can’t see people!”

“Junnie, Junnie my dongsaeng. This is why you are getting followed by fans if you don’t even try to disguise yourself with the shades. Facemask alone is not really helpful. Don’t ever come to me and whine to me saying that your privacy is disturbed when it was you who were not being careful.”

“Hyung, I thought we are talking about fashion?”

_So damn clueless. Haih, shouldn’t talk about that. Need to remind him about fashion, disguise and airport. It’s time for Lesson 101 soon._

“Ah Junnie, let’s go to the van, shall we? Here, hold my arm if you can’t see properly. I’ll guide you.”

“You owe me an explanation, hyung!”

“Lesson 101 soon, Junnie. Soon.”

* * *

**JunGyu: Clumsy?**

 

They say that he’s the clumsiest member among Seventeen, but Mingyu knows that it’s not the truth. Today, he confirms that the clumsiest member among Seventeen is Jun, not him. _Too bad that his clumsy actions are not captured on tv._ It always happened outside of their schedule.

“Jun hyung, sit down properly and show me your burnt hand so that I can apply the cream onto it.”

“It’s hurting, Gyu. My hand is turning red. It looks scary.”

“Did I already say before, do not touch the pot with your bare hands?”

“I didn’t know it’s hot!”

“Surely enough it’s hot because it’s still on the stove and there’s smoke coming out from the lid.”

Suddenly there’s no reply from the elder. A pair of teary eyes noted.

“You’re crying because it’s painful?”

“I don’t want to enter the kitchen anymore. It’s harmful for me.”

 _It’s not harmful if you’re being careful enough._ Mingyu keeps in mind that any offended words from him will change his bubbly hyung into a silence robot. He once experienced that.

_“So you’re saying that it’s Minghao’s fault that he’s not holding the rope properly?”_

_Apparently, Jun sprained his ankle while practicing My I with Minghao, but he got stressed when the members attacked him with many questions at once._

_“You knew that we only have a week left before the concert, right? And this, you injured?”_

_“It’s not the first time you tripped between the rope don’t you?”_

_“Erm, do you mind if we cancel your My I performance in the concert? Not trying to be rude, but there’s no way you can perform with those legs. You know what I mean, right?”_

_The practice room soon became chaotic when Jun suddenly shouting “It’s not my fault that I’m injured! I’ve been careful enough while practicing. I didn’t wish this to happen.” With that, Jun went out from the practice room leaving the remaining members shocked._

_Sensing that this would be not good for their plan, Mingyu made a move and approached Jun who was playing with his handphone._

_“Jun hyung. Let me see your foot, please? I have brought a bandage and ice pack for you.”_

_A silence treatment is always scary._

_“Erm, let me put the bandage onto your foot, okay? If there’s pain, please tell me. I’ll make this slowly so that you’ll feel nothing.”_

_Mingyu slowly put on the bandage onto the injured member, however the said member did not show any expression instead he’s just showing his pokerfaced and continue playing his phone._

“Okay done, hyung. Now you may rest. Don’t be stressful; don’t think of what others say. Accident happens sometimes.”

“Gyu-ah, thanks. It’s burdensome to have a clumsy member like me, right?”

“Hyung. No,no. Don’t think like that. Speaking of clumsy, the fans always say I’m the clumsiest one while the real clumsiest one is you, hyung! Hahaha!”

“Am I?”

_Oh shit. His voice is changing again._

“Hyung, it’s just a joke!”

* * *

 

 

**WonHui + 96line: Kittens!**

 

“Kittens! Kittens!”

A cheerful voice from Jun was heard the moment they came out from van. Jun found three kittens at the park, and he’s dashing towards them the moment the van stopped.

“Junnie, we’re not here for playing with the kittens. We’re here to shoot a video, remember?” said Soonyoung while making an eye contact with Wonwoo.

“Won, go and fetch him before we lost him and the kittens.” said Jihoon.

“Guys, look at these kittens. Oh, they are so cute! Eh wait, these three kittens are kinda having similar features like you three! Oh my!”

An excited Junhui with three struggling kittens were noted coming towards them.

“Junnie-ah, you’re just recovered from your infection. Be careful with the cats. Their furs can trigger back your infection. Mind you it’s respiratory tract infection. It’s involving your breathing.”

“Oho, Professor Jeon is making a comeback. Don’t worry; I’ve good immune system already. Playing with these kittens will not make me sick.”

“Put.the.kittens.down.before.I.did.”

“They are not doing anything wrong, Wonwoo!”

“Your face is getting red, Junnie. Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m feeling good.” _Cough._ “Guys, we should take these to our dorm!” _Cough. Another cough._ “Chan and Hansolie.” _Another caugh. Face getting red. Breathing becomes shallow. He’s hyperventilating._ “will like them.”

“Junnie. Sit down here and give me the kittens.”

“Won. Hold him properly; I’m getting the kittens from his grip.”

A hyperventilating Jun is still not letting goes of the kittens though he is coughing badly. Soonyoung and Jihoon cooperates together to get the kittens separated from Jun, meanwhile Wonwoo takes Jun into his arms, ignoring the small protests from the sick boy.

At the respiratoy bay, Jun is spotted sitting quietly in front of the nebulizer machine while his hand is scrolling his phone.

“For a sick person, you sure like to make people worried yet annoyed with you, Junnie.”

“Won, he’s sick. Be gentle.”

“Oho, can’t believe that our Jihoonie is soft when it comes to Jun.”

“I’m not talking to you, Soonyoung!”

Since Jun can’t talk because of the face mask, he takes out his phone and shows them the picture of kittens.

“No more kittens, cats or any animal with fur is allowed until you are fully healthy. Seungcheol hyung banned you from going out to the park at least one month from now. But since I love you-”

“Ahem.” _Did both Jihoon and Soonyoung just cough together?_

“But since _we love you as our friend_ , we negotiated with Seungcheol hyung and he allows you to go to the park with us, _and he is coming together._ He said there’ll be no more 96-line outing session because apparently he didn’t trust any of us coming back safely without any trouble.”

Jun is just smiling behind the face mask and shows two thumbs up. 

**Author's Note:**

> short stories featuring jun & the members. did you smile while reading this? i'm smiling while writing this | wake up and live.


End file.
